thelovelacefamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Colin
This page is in construction. About So, hi! I'm Colin Lovelace, the founder of this wiki, and I'm slightly odd, but that's considered normal in this family. This family is screwed up, and I will point out why like Julia did with all my freaky relationships when I actually have the time and I'm not about to pass out because it's past two in the morning and I woke up early. In Lovelace Unraveling Colin is the main narrator of Lovelace Unraveling. He tells the story of a group of teenagers from the Hunger Games Wiki meeting up for the first time at Camp Lovelace in Hawaii. As the main narrator, he appears in most chapters. Colin is first seen in Prologue: Aloha from Camp Lovelace, '''as he takes in the fantastic scenery of the islands and gets tackle-hugged by Julia, the first to arrive. He remarks that one way or another, the experience is going to be something else. In '''Chapter 1: Ridiculous Greetings and Whatnot, Colin greets his fellow campers as they trickle in to the hotel/campsite. After saying Kekai should have been the first to arrive at his own party, he receives a text from Liza explaining her delay, and says that he'll be right there, waiting for her. In Chapter 2: Fit For A Queen, Colin runs into Annie, who is highly upset about leaving her copy of Les Miserables on the plane. He teases her about Justin and she runs into her room and slams the door. After scheduling a party for eight PM, he sits on the pavement overlooking the golf course until Liza arrives. He greets her with a hug, and as Liza runs back for her suitcase, he picks out a lei for her, telling her it is fit for a queen. In Chapter 3: A Hawaiian Campfire Song Song, Colin watches as his fellow campers struggle to sing campfire songs. He suggests that they go to bed and rest up for snorkeling the next day. In Chapter 4: Well, We're Teenagers..., Colin is woken up by Anna at nearly 11 AM. It is revealed that he granted her his spare universal key to help keep things in order. He begins to dash out of his room before realizing he is not wearing a shirt. When Colin and Anna arrive at the beach where they will be snorkeling, only Annie and Kekai are already there, so the two of them go around to wake the others up. The chapter ends with Colin sneaking into Liza's room and tapping her on the shoulder. In Chapter 5: Two Tickets to Paradise, the scene resumes as Liza wakes up and Colin asks her what she wants for lunch. He gives her a waiver to fill out for ziplining later in the story and then leaves to prepare lunch, remarking that he knows who he wants to snorkel with. In Chapter 6: I Sea Turtles, Colin starts by warning his fellow campers of the dangers of snorkeling before leading Liza off to the point. He takes her hand as a turtle swims directly underneath them. When the rest of the campers are informed of the turtle, he leads her around the point to gaze at more reefs. However, not aware of the current, they are pulled through the reef system and elect to swim to shore and walk back to the hotel, as opposed to trying to fight the current. In Chapter 7: Let's Have A Kiki, Colin starts by convincing Kiersten that nothing occured while he and Liza were away. As she wanders to find Gareth, he remarks that the two of them are almost as cute as him and Liza. He delivers a passionate speech and leads the group down to the beach for a luau, yelling "LET'S HAVE A KIKI!" Tbc :3 In Julai Fanfiction Series In Doctor Who Fanfiction Series Relationships In Lovelace Unraveling In Julai Fanfiction Series In Doctor Who Fanfiction Series Category:People Category:Members of the Lovelace Family Category:Beetee19